


Left Behind

by squiddtastic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, it's not very long but it's HERE and it's SAD, just a lil blurb because think about this moment a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddtastic/pseuds/squiddtastic
Summary: spoilers for the suffering game, specifically episode 56!--The moment Taako realizes who's hand that is, everything seems horribly wrong.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> i think about this a lot

It was all such a blur.

There was nothing Taako could do. What could he do? It all happened so fast. One dreadful moment after another, apprehension and anxiety looming over each of the three men in the room, corporeal or not. It took little time at all after Magnus's body was taken over to realize what had happened to him and what could potentially happen to him if they didn't act fast. 

"I've got a fucking idea for ya."

It was after that Taako's body fell loosely to the ground with a thud. He had to act fast and get his friends body back. When he entered the ethereal plane, however, he saw Magnus' incorporeal form floating helplessly towards the astral plane. There was no question, Taako was going to save his friend. 

With little to no hesitation, Taako's form bolted towards Magnus's. When Magnus noticed Taako flying towards him his eyes widened in amazement, fear coating an outer layer of his emotions. His arm reached out as far as it could in the hopes that maybe - just maybe - both he and Taako would be saved from a certain death. Taako didn't have a plan, unless a plan meant grabbing onto him and hoping for the best. And that's exactly what he did.

Taako grabbed desperately onto Magnus' hand, their fingers intertwining frantically as Taako did his best to pull his friends form back just in time. With all the strength the wizard could muster he tugged the fighters soul away from the black portal of the astral plane. As he did so, however, they both noticed something horribly wrong happening in that plane. It did not look like how they had seen before. A thick, black substance mercilessly crashed around the entire scene, taking up the complete view. It was vacant, petrifying, and sent a chill throughout the bodies of the two men.

And then, a hand emerged from the thick substance. And Taako's stomach dropped as he recognized it.

It was Kravitz. He was thrashing desperately, head barley able to keep itself above the suffocating black tar that had taken over the plane. His eyes were fearful, helpless, lost as he struggled to stay above water. Taako could feel the same thick tar pulling him and Magnus towards it and it took all of Taako's mental and physical strength to pull them away. 

As they flew away from the portal Taako's breathing was ragged and uneven. He could feel tears of terror and helplessness prick at his eyes but refused to let them fall. He didn't know if Kravitz had noticed him or not - what if he had? What if he had noticed Taako using all of his strength to pull away, abandon him, leave him to suffer in a place where he had nobody? He looked back towards the portal once again, greeted with the same horrible sight as before. He knew he couldn't go there, he wouldn't make it if he did. His friends needed him. 

But so did Kravitz.

Suddenly he felt a force pulling him away, and as he looked away from the portal where his love was in danger he realized the force was Merle. He was summoning them back to their plane. Merle was summoning them back to their plane, and suddenly Taako wanted to laugh. He was going to make it out. Him and Magnus were going to be okay. They had each other and they were okay. They were okay.

But once Taako returned to his corporeal form, the first thing he could think of was Kravtiz. The fear in his eyes, the way he struggled desperately to stay afloat. Taako had never seen him look so terrified in all the times he had seen him. 

Kravitz needed Taako. Taako had abandoned him. Kravitz had no one, and he was not okay.

And now Taako had no way of knowing if he would ever see him again.


End file.
